Super Smash Brawl of Hugs
by TheFirstTime
Summary: Mario and Luigi are trying to save Peach and Daisy form evil. But the girls are put under a spell of deep sleep. But the only cure is the Water of Love, which is on the other side of the world. "By the time you get there, it'll already be too late..."


Super Smash Brawl of Hugs

Tick, tok, tick, tok. The timer is about to go off and the battle rages on as Mario and Luigi fight the evil Waluigi and Wario pair. Sweat ran down Mario's face as he tried to distract them with his fire attack, while Luigi attacks the evil pair head on. Then the final buzzer went off and together Mario and Luigi did a final move to K.O. their opponents.

"We'll get you next time" Wario cried as he fainted next to Waluigi.

"Oh in their dreams" Luigi said in a confidently attitude.

After the tiring fight, Luigi and Mario went back to the Mushroom Kingdom to go see their fellow friends. When walking back to the Kingdom, the brothers noticed two sparkling flowers in a bush.

"Oh, Mario! Come check it out" Luigi yelled and walked over to the unusual flowers.

"What a pretty flower" Mario said as he went to touch the flowers.

"Wait! What if they are dangerous?" Luigi worried about his brother's safety and wanted to go straight home to the kingdom.

Mario reassured his scared brother, "Don't be such a baby Luigi, these will be great presents for the lovely princesses!"

Luigi paused and thought for a second, "Ah, my beautiful Princess Daisy will love me more if she got a sparkling flower." Luigi then turned to Mario and excitedly agreed to get them for the princesses, "Let's do it!"

So carefully picking up the flowers and carried them in their arms as the brothers continue their journey to Princess Peach's castle.

Finally after a couple hours of walking, Mario and Luigi finally reached their destination. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the princesses weren't kidnapped by Bowser. Luigi and Mario agreed it was a perfect day and decided to go play with their friends. In an empty field of flowers, a playground, and a water fountain, their friends Yoshi, Link, Marth, and Kirby were there waiting for the plumber boys.

"Hi guys!" Kirby greeted them happily and bounced on over next to the two brothers, "How was your battle with Waluigi and Wario? I bet you guys won huh!" Laughing, the two nodded their heads and everyone cheered in joy for their victory.

"Yoshiiii!" Yoshi said as he ran around the park, showing his delight for the win.

"Let's go play guys!" Kirby shouted out, "Tag you it Mario!" Laughing and cheering everyone started to play tag and ran off in every direction.

"Oh mamma mia!"

Off to the side, Link and Marth were off chatting up a storm about their daily fights, enemies, and Link's life goal in saving and protecting Zelda.

"Ah man, it's stressful every time she's kidnapped by Ganondorf. But when I look into her beautiful face I can't help but fall head over heels for her!" Link said dreamily as he stared off into the clouds.

"Dude, come on. Zelda can transform into Sheik, she can take care of herself" Marth pointed out and patted Link on his back, "You can move on to another girl bro."

Link then dramatic screamed out, "Noooooo! She's the only one for me Marth! I got to be with her forever!" He then went behind a tree to cry his eyes out as Marth shook his head in embarrassment.

"Oh Link, your such a love sick fool sometimes. What are we going to do with you."

Back with Luigi, Mario, Kirby, and Yoshi they were all worn out from playing tag and sat down on the grass eating some ice cream. "This is the life boys" Luigi said, "Nothing beats chilling with the guys and eating some ice cream."

Kirby then stood up quickly, eating the last of his ice cream, "Mario, Luigi, don't you guys have to save Princess Peach or Daisy by now?"

The two brothers looked at each other, "Good question" Mario stated, "Usually by now, Bowser would stir up some trouble with his minions."

Then all of a sudden, cries of help were heard! "HELP! MARIO! LUIGI!"

Mario and Luigi quickly stood up and ran to where the voices were and sighed "You spoke to soon my brother."

"Well Luigi, another day, another princess being kidnapped which we must save" Mario said as they quickly ran to the princess.

Finally getting to Princess Peach's Castle, Luigi and Mario see Bowser with Daisy and Peach on top of the tallest tower.

"Mwuahaha! Fools, this time I will have these girls as my bride and nothing you can do will stop me!" Bowser laughed evilly and looked frighteningly down to the ground where the brothers remain.

Nervously, the brothers didn't know what to do. The distance from them to Bowser was far too great. Thinking fast, Mario grab a mushroom walking by and shot it right on Bowser's face.

"Ughhhh!" Bowser screamed in pain and dropped the princesses over the castle.

"OH NO!" Toad cried as he watched his princesses' fall down the castle. "Luigi, Mario! Do something!"

"We're on it" shouted Luigi as the brothers made a super jump to the sky and carefully caught Peach and Daisy.

"Oh thank goodness" Today said as he passed out from the situation.

"I'll be back next time my plumber friends! This won't happen again" Bowser yelled as he escaped into the sky. Turning their attention back to the princesses, Mario and Luigi wondered why they weren't waking up.

"Oh Mario, I have a bad feeling about this" Luigi said as he held Daisy in his arms, "Do you think the fall scared them into coma?"

Mario looked at Luigi, "That's not possible brother, they just need some shaking to get them awake!" Mario and Luigi then picked up the princesses and violently shook them back and forth.

"Wake up!" they cried, hoping their beautifully woman was okay.

Just then Toad woke up from faintly earlier and said, "Bowser must have put a spell on the girls to keep them sleeping forever!" Baffled by Toad's answer, Mario and Luigi put their heads down dejectedly.

"Then what can we do, how can we save them?" Luigi asked as he slid down to the ground with Daisy's head on his lap.

Toad then quietly said, "The only potion I know of to wake the Daisy and Peach are the Water of Love, but that's on the other side of the world. By the time you get there, it'll be too late for the girls."

Luigi stared deeply at Daisy, praying for her to hear him or to wake up. "This can't be the last time I see her, talk to her… I haven't even told her I loved her…" Overflowing with tears, Luigi just hugged Daisy close to him.

Mario also stared down lovingly at Peach in his arms with tears running down his face to hers, "Oh Princess, I wish I was always there to protect you. You mean the world to me, I was never good enough for you. Peach you deserve so much better. I'm such a stupid, good for nothing plumber!" Both of the brothers continued to cry silently with the love of their life in their arms, hoping for some kind of miracle.

Then all of a sudden, a flashing bright light appeared, blinding Mario, Luigi, and Toad.

"What's happening!" As the lights died down, their tears stared to glow and soak into Peach and Daisy's body. Slowly, both Peach and Daisy fluttered their eyes opened. Mario and Luigi cried out in joy!

"Daisy! Peach!"

The brothers hugged the princcess tightly as they stuggled for air. "Mario, what's wrong?" Peach asked quietly as she stared into Mario's eyes.

"Yeah, Luigi. Calm down" Daisy said as she smiled playfully at Luigi.

"We almost lost you guys forever, we were scared to lose you." Mario said as he lifted Peach to her feet.

"I'm so happy your alive! I wouldn't know what to do without you princess, you are my world."

"Aww Mario, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you no matter what" Princess Peach smiled as they hugged each other tightly.

"Princess Daisy?" Luigi asked shyly.

"Yes Luigi" Daisy smiled sweetly at him.

"I will forever protect you and love you" he said as Luigi gave Daisy a hug.

Laughing sweetly Daisy winked, "Of course!"

"But I don't understand, how did you girls wake up" question Mario as he held Peach's hand.

"I know!" Toad said, "The Water of Love came from you two tears! It makes sense! Your tears of love woke up the princesses!" And so, Mario and Peach went off to play tennis with Luigi and Daisy, and learned how much they meant to each other. Moral of it all, cherish who you have in your life.


End file.
